The present invention relates to refrigerators, and more particularly to a refrigerator for a motor vehicle which utilizes the circulation of the refrigerant in the refrigerant circulating system of the motor vehicle for freezing a liquid refrigerating medium for keeping storage food or beverage cool.
Conventional refrigerators for use in motor vehicles are commonly designed to obtain electric power supply from the car battery. These refrigerators consume much car battery power supply, and do no work when the car engine is turned off. Further, a motor vehicle is generally equipped with an air-conditioner having a refrigerant circulating system. It is economic to utilize the refrigerant circulating system of a motor vehicle for freezing a liquid refrigerating medium for keeping food cool.